The Thing About Evan
by writeallnight
Summary: Things spiral out of control when Evan R. Lawson, CFO of HankMed, has what he thinks is a stomach bug...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this being my new favorite show I figured I'd try my hand at writing about it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: They're not mine, that is, until I marry Dr. Hank Lawson :)

* * *

"Good morning, Hank!"

Hank Lawson looked up from his cereal bowl and smiled at his PA. "Morning, Divya. Want some breakfast?"

"I've eaten, thank you," she said, taking a seat at the table with him. "I came to go over Lisa Miner's test results with you before we head over to Frank Dillon's place."

"Oh, great!" Hank slid his bowl away, and began to read over the notes Divya handed him.

"Does something seem odd to you?" Divya asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, Lisa Miner's cholesterol is a little high," Hank answered, not taking his eyes from the papers in his hand.

"No, I mean, it's awfully quiet here this morning," Divya told him.

She looked around and then back at Hank. "Where's Evan?"

Hank frowned. "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet this morning. Evan!" he yelled.

There was a loud thump and then a groan from upstairs. Divya and Hank exchanged amused looks. A few moments later Evan stumbled into the living area in his bathrobe. "Did you fall out of bed again?" Hank asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Evan replied tiredly.

"You look…awful," Divya told him pointedly.

"And good morning to you too, Divya," Evan glared at her as he took a seat at the table.

"Whose party was it last night?" Divya shot back.

"You know what they say about people who make assumptions, Divs," Evan warned. "As a matter of fact I did not attend a party last night. I just didn't sleep well."

Hank finally looked up from his files. "Really?"

"Yes, really, Henry," Evan said annoyed. "Why would I make up something like that?"

"Ooh, cranky too. This should be a good day," Hank retorted, rising from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked.

"Divya and I are going to see a patient. If you're coming you're going to need to wear clothes."

"Yeah, actually, I think I'm gonna sit this one out," Evan said, as they gathered their things. "I'm just gonna head back to bed."

Hank stopped and stared at his brother. "You feeling okay? These are potential clients. Long-term clients, you love clients."

"Yeah, nope, I'm good," Evan said, "I'm just gonna sit right here on the couch and sleep."

"Wow, a day without Evan, it's like a dream come true," Divya called on her way out the door.

"Love you too, Divya!" Evan yelled sarcastically.

"You sure you're okay?" Hank asked, just a touch of legitimate concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just tired. Can't a guy take a day off every now and then?"

"Well yeah, I've just never known you to be the take a day off type. I mean, you flake out on stuff, but you never just lie around and do nothing. Besides you love getting new clients. Doesn't it 'invigorate you' or something?"

"Not today," Evan said, putting his hands behind his head. "Today you can get the clients."

"Right, I'll be sure to do that," Hank rolled his eyes. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Oh my god, go doctor someone else!" Evan threw a pillow at him.

"Okay, okay," Hank held up his hands in surrender, "I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

Evan waited until his brother was out of sight and then shut his eyes with a grimace. He had told the truth; he hadn't slept well. But he hadn't slept well because he felt like crap. He'd woken at 2:00 am with a sharp pain in his abdomen. It had grown steadily worse throughout the night no matter which way he tossed and turned.

He swallowed hard as a wave of nausea engulfed him. Ugh. He hated being sick. When he was sick all Hank wanted to do was doctor him. All Evan wanted was to be left alone.

He curled himself into a ball and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Bet you can't guess where this is going. :) So, I realize that our poor friend Evan has had his appendix out more times than any person should, but it just makes for such a great story! I couldn't help myself. Reviews are my favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here's Chapter 2!  


* * *

"It's looking good, Frank," Hank said as he finished re-wrapping the burn. "Keep cleaning it daily and it should heal up nicely."

"Thanks, Hank," the auto-mechanic told him, looking at the bandage wrapped around his hand. "I still can't believe it happened. Twenty-five years working on cars and I make a stupid mistake like this."

Hank clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It happens to the best of us, Frank. Say hello to Allie for me."

"Will do!" the man called after him.

"What's next?" Hank asked as he climbed into the car.

"Trixie Farmingham's to check on her pregnancy then Michael Richman's for a routine physical," Divya told him, starting the car.

Hank's phone chose that moment to ring. "Hello?" he said as he flipped it open. "Slow down Mrs. Whitfield. He what? You're sure? Okay, okay, we'll be right there."

Hank closed his phone and looked at Divya.

"Change of plans?" she asked.

"You got it. The Whitfield's please."

"Okay, Ross, now you understand that the next time you want to keep your money safe you should put it in the bank right?" Hank asked the four-year-old in front of him.

Ross Whitfield nodded solemnly. "Good," Hank smiled and shook the boy's hand. "You can go play now."

Ross slid off the couch and ran out of the room. Hank stood and smiled at Mrs. Whitfield. "Maybe you should just give him a credit card."

Mrs. Whitfield chuckled. "Maybe. Thanks for coming Hank. I still can't believe this happened," she told him as she handed him a check.

"I've seen it before. He should be just fine now. Call us anytime."

"We're happy to be of service," Divya told her.

Once they were safely in the car Divya turned and looked at Hank. "Why would anyone swallow $1.36 in change?"

Hank chuckled. "Kids do crazy things. Evan once shoved two peanuts up his nose. It took our mom two hours to figure out why he was walking around breathing like Darth Vader."

"Oh Evan," Divya laughed.

"So, off to the Farmingham's?"

"Yes."

They drove in silence for a few moments. "Divya?"

"Yes?"

"Did you think Evan was being weird this morning?"

"Weirder than usual you mean?"

"Well, yeah."

Divya thought for a moment. "It is unlike him to pass up an opportunity to visit clients."

"It is, isn't it?" Hank asked. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"You know him better than me," Divya told him.

"That's true."

Silence reigned once more. "I just feel like-"

"Hank, do you want to go home and check on him?"

"No, no, I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself, right?"

"Of course," Divya nodded.

"You know he just-"

"Hank!"

Evan stumbled back from the bathroom and fell onto the couch, curling up in pain. He'd just spent fifteen minutes vomiting into the toilet. Never in his life had he been in so much pain. Not even that time Megan Bradley had kicked him in the cohunes in fourth grade. He was fairly certain he was dying, but there was no way he was calling Hank. His brother was a great doctor for the rest of the world but when it came to Evan he was a little…over-protective.

Evan groaned and curled up further. Then his phone rang. He rolled over, grunting, and answered it. "Thank you for calling HankMed. How can we help you feel," he gasped, "better today."

"Evan? Are you okay?" it was Divya.

"Divya!" Evan sat up straight and then fell over, his mouth open in a silent exclamation of pain. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Divya said slowly, "are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm great," Evan said, trying to keep his tone light. "Just sitting here eating potato chips and watching All My Children."

"Living the high life, huh?"

Evan exhaled with a wince. "What do you want, Divya? I'm very busy here."

"Clearly," Evan could practically hear Divya rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Hank is rather concerned about you, although for goodness' sake I don't know why, and since he won't call and check on you, I thought I would."

"Well, it's so sweet of you to think of me," Evan said, his voice dripping with as much sarcasm as he could muster in his current state.

"I wasn't doing it for you," Divya told him venomously. "I was doing it for my own sanity and the safety of our patients. Hank can't focus on his job if he's worrying about you."

"Well thank you, Divya. I can see you're really concerned about my well being."

"Right, well, since you're fine I'm going to go do my job now," Divya said. "Enjoy your soap operas."

"Oh, I will," Evan hung up his phone and groaned.

This sucked.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like where things are headed :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Keep it up!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am not a medical professional in any sense of the word so apologies for any inaccuracies!  


* * *

Divya turned around and gasped, her hand going to her now pounding heart. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you called to check on Evan," Hank told her, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "How is he?"

"Watching soap operas and eating potato chips," Divya told him as they got in the car.

"Well that sounds like, Evan," Hank admitted.

"He did sound a bit…out of breath," Divya finally said.

"Out of breath?"

"Like he couldn't quite catch it."

Hank shook his head in frustration. "Look, something's not right. I just…this isn't like Evan."

Divya smiled at him knowingly. "Back to Boris's?"

"If we have time..."

"Please, if it will ease your mind I'm all for it. I've heard Evan's name today more than I do when he's with us."

And with that, they turned the car around and headed back to the guest house.

Evan heard the car pull up and moaned, half in pain, half in frustration that the jig was up. No way was he getting this past Thing One and Thing Two. But he was darn well going to try.

With immense effort he got himself sitting up. The pain was almost enough to cause him to keel over on the couch once more, but he stayed upright by sheer will-power as Hank and Divya walked through the door.

"Hey guys. You're back early," he said as casually as he could manage.

"Yeah, well, to be honest I'm a little worried about you Bro," Hank said, coming toward his brother.

"About me? Why?" Evan feigned surprise.

"This isn't like you, Evan. Hanging around all day, doing nothing. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, nothing is going on! Why must you always think something is going on?"

"Because with you something always is!" Hank cried.

"Oh, thanks. Thanks a lot, Henry. I'm glad your opinion of me is so high!" Evan stood up and nearly doubled over in pain.

Hank's anger immediately dissipated and he became instantly concerned. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Stop asking me that!" Evan straightened as much as he could. "Contrary to your beliefs I don't have to tell you everything!"

He turned and began walking away. "Evan, come on," Hank sighed. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom!" Evan yelled angrily as he vanished past the staircase.

Hank ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand him."

"Well, neither do I, but maybe he just needs his space. I mean he seems less needy today than he is any other time," Divya offered.

"That's the thing about Evan though. As much as he loves being the center of attention, he doesn't like it when people mother him. Anytime he's sick or hurt he suddenly becomes aloof, distant, and it's hard to get near him."

"Maybe he's just upset about something that he doesn't want to tell you. He does have a right to a private life."

There was a horrible retching sound from the bathroom and both Hank and Divya turned to look in alarm.

"Evan?" Hank called worriedly.

His brother stumbled out of the bathroom seconds later. "Hank, I don't-"

Evan collapsed, face-first, onto the floor. "Evan!" Hank ran and knelt by his brother's side, Divya right behind. "Evan, Evan stay with me buddy."

Hank and Divya rolled him over and Hank tapped firmly on his brother's face. "Come on, Ev. Wake up and tell me where it hurts."

Divya put a hand on Evan's cheek and then moved it to his forehead. "He's warm, Hank."

"Okay, come on, Evan. Talk to me buddy," Hank pulled open Evan's already gaping bathrobe, exposing his brother's bare chest.

"No visible rash," he peered down Evan's throat and pried open his eyelids, "No swelling or redness. Pupils slightly dilated."

Hank ran a fist over his brother's sternum. Evan moaned and tried to turn away. "Evan, Evan relax," Divya cradled his head gently between her hands.

"What's going on, Evan? You have to tell me," Hank ordered.

"I woke up in the night, and I couldn't sleep, because it hurt," Evan gasped.

"What, Evan? What hurts?" Hank asked anxiously.

"My side."

Hank felt his heart sink. "Your right side, Ev?"

"Yeah, why? Is that bad?" Evan asked, closing his eyes in pain.

"Tell me if this hurts," Hank pressed hard on the lower right quadrant of his brother's abdomen.

"Oh my god!" Evan cried, half sitting up at the agony his brother's touch caused him.

He fell back with moan, gasping for air. Divya stroked his now sweaty brow. She looked worriedly at Hank. "Is it his appendix?"

Hank shook his head. "I can't be sure; it could be a number of things. But it's a definite possibility."

"Oh no," Evan moaned. "That's bad, right?"

"Just relax, Evan. You're going to be fine. We should call an ambulance," she told Hank in an undertone.

"I can still hear you," Evan told her.

"Evan what time did you wake up? When did it start hurting?" Hank asked him.

"I don't know, I don't remember."

"Think, Evan. I have to know how long it's been. It's important."

Evan swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know. Like 2:00 I think?"

Hank looked at his watch. "Okay, so it's been about thirteen hours. Did the pain start in your side or did it start somewhere else?"

"It started near my belly button."

Suddenly Evan rolled onto his side and vomited. "Whoa, whoa, okay, take it easy buddy, get it all out," Hank told him as he helped keep him on his side.

At last Evan rolled back onto his back, whimpering in misery. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay, just try and lie still, all right?" Hank was trying to keep calm, but he could feel true panic bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Hank, what do you want to do?" Divya asked, the tone of her voice conveying the urgency of the situation.

The elder Lawson continued to palpate his brother's abdomen. "I think it has to be his appendix. His pain is localized and with the fever and the vomiting and the rebound tenderness…"

Evan yelled in pain as Hank's hands once again pressed against his right side. "Please stop doing that," he begged.

"I know, I know it hurts buddy. Just keep breathing, okay?" Hank put a hand tenderly on his brother's forehead.

He hated seeing Evan in pain, and he hated even more what he was going to have to do next. He met Divya's eyes. "We have to take it out."

"He should be in a hospital, Hank," Divya told him seriously.

"There's no time. It's been too long; all his symptoms indicate that it's going to rupture."

Divya shook her head, her face telling him that she didn't like the idea.

"Divya, what other choice do we have? We're wasting time as it is."

Finally Divya nodded. "Okay. You're right. What do you need me to do?"

"Call an ambulance. Make sure they bring all the drugs and supplies we don't have. Then get whatever we've got in the car."

Divya was gone in an instant, leaving Hank alone with his brother. "Evan, you gotta listen to me, okay?"

Evan nodded, his eyes closed. "Evan, your appendix is going to rupture. We could try to get you to the hospital, but I'm afraid that's cutting it too close. Divya and I are going to take it out here."

"You're going to hack out my appendix on our kitchen table?" Evan asked incredulously. "No thanks, I'll keep it."

"I wish that were an option," Hank said, helping his brother up and over to the table.

"Hank, I think this is a really bad idea," Evan told him once he was lying down again.

Hank finished washing his hands and then went back to his baby brother's side. "Evan," he gripped his hand, "I am not going to let anything happen to you. You have to trust me on that, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Hank quirked a small smile and put a hand gently on his brother's head for just a moment as Divya returned, her hands full of medical supplies. "I've got everything we need. The ambulance is on the way."

"Okay," Hank looked at both of them. "Let's get to work."

* * *

A/N: So, I admit that the reality of Hank actually being able to perform a "home appendectomy" is next to none, but hey, he performed home surgery on Tucker, right? Besides, the show is all about Hank doing ridiculous medical things at home that should normally be done in the sterile environment of the hospital :) Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up!


	4. Chapter 4

Hank sat beside his brother's hospital bed, completely exhausted. Evan was still asleep and Divya had gone for coffee. Hank sighed and shifted in the chair. He'd never realized how right people were when they said hospital chairs were uncomfortable.

The door opened behind him and Jill peeked in. "Hank?"

"Hey, Jill," Hank rose and accepted the hug she offered.

"Hey, I heard what happened," she sat next to him. "How's he doing?"

"He's stable. The surgery went really well considering the circumstances and he should make a full recovery."

"What did you use to operate, a bottle of vodka and the kitchen table?"

Hank chuckled. "Something like that. Actually, Divya was well prepared, as usual, although I have to say, it was not the way I would have liked to do it," Hank sobered slightly. "It was close Jill. You should have seen it. There's no way we would have made it here in time."

His gaze moved once more to his brother's sleeping form.

"Hey," Jill put a hand on his knee, concern etched into her features, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hank gave her a half-hearted smile and covered her hand with his own. "It's just always harder when it's someone you're close to. Evan's all I have now and I'm just not ready to give that up yet. You know he's been…he's been great these last couple months and I just…"

Hank shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. You don't want to hear this."

Jill looked into his eyes. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

Hank looked away. "It's completely irrational but, when I see him, just lying there like that, I can't help but think about my mom and the way she looked when she…when she was sick. I know that it's ridiculous and paranoid but, I just can't help it."

"Hey, he's going to be fine," Jill reassured him. "This is not the same as what happened to your mom. He's going to wake up and he'll be back to his four-year-old like self in no time."

Hank smiled. "I know. Thanks for coming, Jill."

"Of course," Jill told him. "Is there anything I can do for either of you? Do you need coffee, dinner, anything?"

"No, thanks. Divya just went for coffee and I don't really think I can eat anything right now."

"Okay, well I have to get to a meeting, but if you need anything just have them page me all right?"

"I'll do that. Thanks, Jill."

As soon as the door closed, Evan began to stir. Hank smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Hey pal. How ya feelin'?"

Evan grunted. "Like crap."

"Finally an honest answer," Hank remarked mildly.

"Hank," Evan began to sit up and then groaned.

"Hey, take it easy," Hank helped his brother into a more upright position. "Better?"

Evan let out a breath. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me, Evan?" Hank asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

Evan sighed and then winced. "I didn't want to bother you. I didn't think it was a big deal, just a stomach bug or something I ate, so I just thought I'd, you know, tough it out."

"Oh, Evan," Hank leaned forward in his chair. "You're not a bother to me. Not about something like this. You can always come to me, about anything."

"I know, I just, didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing."

"Evan this wasn't nothing. This was a big deal. You could have died, you could have gotten an infection, a hundred things could have gone wrong with the surgery. And I can't," Hank searched for the right words, "I can't lose you Evan. With Mom gone and Dad…please don't make me go through something like that again."

"I'm sorry," Evan said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and not just because I almost died and stuff, although I have to say it would have been nice to avoid that. I feel like I'm just, always in the way, you know? And I hate being in the way and I'm trying so hard not to be a screw-up and things are finally good for us, and I just don't want anything to change that. I don't want to lose you either, Hank."

"Evan, no amount of your stupidity is going to change our relationship. You may drive me crazy but you're still always going to be my brother, and I'll always love you."

"Aw, thanks bro," Evan paused. "So, slicing me open on the kitchen table was kind of the fulfillment of a life-long dream for you, wasn't it?"

"Kind of yeah," they both chuckled as Divya knocked on the door.

"Hey, you're awake," she said happily as she handed Hank his coffee, "How are you feeling?"

"About as well as can be expected seeing as the two of you gashed me open and ripped out my insides," Evan told her.

"We did not 'gash you open,'" Divya rolled her eyes. "And we wouldn't have had to do it if you had just admitted you were sick in the first place."

"You know what, Divya," Evan began to rally himself for an argument and then shrank back with a gasp.

"Hey, cool it you two," Hank glared at both of them as he came out of his seat. "Relax, Evan."

He checked first the incision sight and then his brother's vital signs, adjusting one of the IV's in the process. "Hey are you allowed to do that?" Evan asked.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Please."

"So…who wants to fill me in on the finer points of what happened today?" Evan asked when Hank had returned to his seat. "Because to be perfectly honest I don't really remember a whole lot after leaving the bathroom."

"Well after you passed out on the living room floor we determined that you had appendicitis and began preparing to operate," Divya started.

"That's leaving out some of the finer points," Hank interrupted.

Evan winced. "I puked on your shorts didn't I?"

Hank nodded. "Yeah, you did. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Right, yeah, that I remember doing. My bad."

"Anyway," Divya took back control of the conversation, "Hank performed a very successful appendectomy, considering the circumstances, and here we all are. You're going to have a really interesting scar, by the way."

"You woke up briefly when we got you here to the hospital, but then you went back out for a good two hours," Hank told him. "You may start to remember some of what happened or you may not."

"I think I'll stick with not, if it's all the same to you," Evan told them both. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"Well, because of your special circumstances, you get to stay a little longer than your average appendectomy patient. There's a greater chance of infection and you do have a slight fever still, so you'll be here at least three days and then be at home _resting_," Hank emphasized the word, "for at least a week, or until I say so."

"Awesome. No chance either of you could spring me early?"

They both glared at him. "Right, I'll take that as a no."

"Good guess," Divya told him.

"Well, as nice as this little catching up session has been, I am in desperate need of the little boy's room, so Hank if you'd like to help me get up I'm sure I'll be fine once I'm in there."

"Uh huh," Hank stood and reached under the bed, "Here you go."

Evan looked at him. "You're not serious?"

Hank just smiled.

Evan's eyes swung to the PA. "Divya?"

She shook her head, a smirk showing how amused she was.

"You guys, seriously? A bed pan?"

"You can't get out of bed yet, Evan. You might tear your stitches," Hank told him.

"Well, all right then."

He pulled back the covers and Divya stood up. "Ew, on that note, I'm leaving. Glad you're better, Evan. Call if you need…anything besides help with the toilet."

Evan's eyes flew to his brother's as soon as the door closed. "You were just kidding because Divya was here, right?"

"Yeah, no. I'm serious."

Evan stared at him. "You're enjoying this."

"No…" Hank couldn't stop his smile. "Yeah, a little."

"I don't think I can ever look at it the same."

It was a week later and Evan and Hank were standing in the kitchen of the guest house. "Well, we can't not use it. It's clean. Boris had someone sent over to sterilize it so…" Hank trailed off as they both continued staring at their once beloved kitchen table.

"So, it's safe to eat off of right? There's no reason to be all weirded out or anything?"

"Right."

They looked at each other. "Wanna go out to breakfast?"

"Yes!" Hank answered almost before Evan finished the question.

With a laugh the two Lawson boys headed out to Hank's car. "So, do you think girls find scars interesting? Because personally, I think…"

"Evan!"

* * *

A/N: Yay, final chapter! I hope that you've enjoyed this fic. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Final opinions are always welcome!


End file.
